Never ever put it there again
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: He seriously should not put it there ESPECIALLY when the said thing is something important. TYL Gokudera x Readers.


**To be truth, this story is dedicated to my friend. I've promised her to make a story about Gokudera. I hope it would be fun because seriously, I suck at romance. **

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR!**

* * *

You received a phone call from your boyfriend, Gokudera Hayato. He told you to go to an expensive restaurant and waited for him as he had something to say. That was why you were here, waiting for your lovely boyfriend to come over.

You were in the restaurant for almost 2 hours already but your boyfriend still did not come yet and you must say, you were running out of patience. He was the one who told you that the thing he wanted to talk about was important so therefore, he wanted you to be there in time or you might regret it. Now you were here, but where was he?

You almost got up from your seat when you saw him walking to you in steady pace. You felt your veins were popping on your face. That guy could still walk like that as if he never made you waited for him for about two hours? You gritted your teeth as you tried your best not to punch your boyfriend's face.

You settled yourself down back. You did not want to make any ruckus in the restaurant. Not here. Maybe your boyfriend would pay for that later and you would make sure of that! You looked around as you were trying to avoid eye-contact with your boyfriend.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Gokudera said as he took a seat in front of you.

"Hm." That was only your reply. That guy should know well that you hated waiting.

Gokudera frowned. It was clear that he realized he had made a mistake but he did nothing more to comfort you as he just ordered something to the waiter and pretended he was not at fault.

When the meals came, both of you sat in silence, eating your meals quietly. He did not say anything and you were not even trying to make a conversation with him. But when you were eating dessert, he suddenly looked up from his ice-cream and faced you.

"Oi woman! Look here! I have something to tell you!" He said in a serious-tone.

You began to pay attention to him. Sure, he was serious all the time but this time, you could say that he was DAMN serious and even if you made a joke in front of him, he would not laugh but would give you a glare.

"W-What?" You stuttered, feeling uncomfortable with his look.

"Tch, you better eat your ice-cream carefully because you'll find something in your ice-cream, woman." He said quietly before continue eating again.

You started to feel curious. What was it? You tried to find the said 'thing' in your ice-cream but you found nothing. You also tried to peek under the table, just in case if the 'thing' fell, but the result was still no. You were going to ask Gokudera but were stopped because of coughing.

Gokudera was coughing terribly as he was choked on something. You quickly grabbed the glass of water and gave it to Gokudera but Gokudera waved his hand in front of you, signaling that he did not want water. He coughed and coughed and finally, he managed to make the thing that he choked on came out.

It was a ring.

Stared.

Stared..

Stared...

Both of you stared at the ring.

"WHAT THE HELL? I SAID TO GIVE THIS FREAKING ICE-CREAM TO THIS WOMAN! NOT ME! AND I ALMOST CHOKED BECAUSE OF THE DAMN RING!" He shouted in the restaurant, getting attention from all of the customers.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I'm sure I got confused earlier. I didn't mean to do that, sir. Please forgive me." A waiter came, apologizing about the matter. You took a look at Gokudera and you could sense that he was very pissed now.

"Tch, I'm going to blow you up, bastard!"

"No! It's fine! Thank you! You may go." You quickly said to the waiter before Gokudera killed the poor waiter and tried to make Gokudera calm down. But it was hard to do than say. When he finally calmed down, you glanced at the ring and put it on.

"Hayato, if you want to propose me, just say it! No need to hide the ring in the dessert~!" You giggled at his action. You never thought that Gokudera would do something like that. You suspected that this was a suggestion from his fellow guardians but nevertheless, it was cute that Gokudera ACTUALLY followed it.

"Tch, you said you wanted something special when I decided to propose you." He said while looking away.

You raised your eyebrows. "Eh?" You were pretty sure you did not say such things to your boyfriend.

"I heard that when you were calling your friend, woman!" He said as he slightly blushed. You chuckled and giggled at his answer.

"Who knows you'd do something like this~!"

"Tch! I'd never ever put it there again!" He said as he glanced at the ring.

"Hahaha~! You only need to propose to me once, Hayato."

"So, your answer, woman?" You smiled at his question.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and do review! **

**But no flames please~**


End file.
